Prior art mascara applicators consisting of only one chamber holds both the mascara substance and the mascara applicator. Returning the mascara applicator to the chamber holding the mascara substance after each use, creates that heavy laden mascara substance on the applicator. Unless the applicator is cleansed after each use, the mascara substance will continue to build up. That is definitely a need for a mascara container with more than one chamber. One container to hold the mascara substance and another to hold a cleansed mascara applicator.